


[Podfic of] Shoe Shining

by Flowerparrish



Series: Marvel Podfics [32]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Sam Wilson, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: [Audio Length: 11:50]All Sam and Bucky want to do is have a little ... private time. Fatherhood keeps getting in the way.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: Marvel Podfics [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465687
Kudos: 13
Collections: Marvel Trumps Hate 2020





	[Podfic of] Shoe Shining

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shoe Shining](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923622) by [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame), [kocuria-visuals (kocuria)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocuria/pseuds/kocuria-visuals). 



> Final podfic of three for betheflame for Marvel Trumps Hate 2020! Thank you so much betheflame, and I hope you enjoy!

**Google Drive:** [Download](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1JBqKHT27SbmRAxl82vFKEOv5WZo5KLQS/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
